Buttons In A New Relationship At New Year's Eve
by Brett Pierce
Summary: At New Year's Eve, Darren gets the person he's been wanting since he started working on Glee. Darren/Heater fic
1. Chapter 1

**Buttons In A New Relationship At New Year's Eve**

It's New Year's Eve and Darren's alone on his couch, eating spoonfuls of his favorite icecream.

The rest of the cast are all at huge, elaborate, exclusive parties around the city but he doesn't feel like partying tonight.

Not when he knows Heather is probably with that baseball playing _boyfriend_ of hers.

Taylor whatshisname.

Eurh, he hates seeing them together, hates that he was the one who told him to back off Heather, separating the two friends.

When he hears a knock on the door he doesn't even bother getting up, figuring whoever it was would leave after a while.

But then the knocking becomes more insistent, louder, like whoever it is knows he's inside and they're not leaving.

With a groan, Darren drags himself off the couch and pulls the door open.

His breath instantly gets caught in his throat at the sight of his visitior.

Heather, in that sexy trenchcoat Darren always had trouble not ripping off before every performance on the tour.

Red, full lips calling out to be kissed.

Her wavy blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders.

Sparkling blue eyes staring directly into his soul.

Darren's tongue instinctively darts out to lick his lips, his mouth suddenly bone dry.

The dancer leans casually against the doorframe, as if she were posing for a photoshoot.

Except there are no cameras to be seen anywhere.

"Hey." Heather says smiling.

"Hey." Darren says.

"I know it's late but Merry Christmas." Heather says.

"Merry Christmas Heather. Is that what you came to tell me?" Darren asks teasingly.

Heather laughs.

"Actually I have something to tell you that I know will make you happy. Can I come in?" She asks.

Darren moves so Heather can come inside.

They sat down on the couch.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Darren asked.

"Well, I broke up with Taylor a week ago." Heather said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Darren asked, looking down.

Heather smiled shyly.

"Because I realized I was in love with a certain Black haired Warbler." She said.

Darren's eyes flew up.

"You mean ...?" He started to say, his heart starting to beat faster.

Heather smiled broadly.

"I mean. Okay?" She asked.

"Oh yes." Darren said grinning before he leapt forwards on the couch and kissed Heather hard.

_1 hour later_

"Darren, mmm, baby as much as I love this I have a game I want us to play." Heather gasped out on the couch under Darren who was biting on her neck.

"Mmm, what kind of game?" asked Darren against Heather's neck which he was now kissing.

Heather moaned.

"If we go upstairs to the bedroom I'll show you." She said.

Darren stopped kissing her neck, kissed her on the mouth, sat up on the couch and reached out his hand to her which she took.

"So what kind of game is it?" Darren who is now sitting on the bed asks.

"No touching. Kissing's allowed but that's it. Winner gets to do _whatever. they. want._" Heather says.

Darren's breathing quickens immediately.

He thinks of all the possibilities, his mind races ... it's so tempting. So very, _very_ tempting, and if he wins then it's an extra bonus.

"Alright." He says.

Heather's smile turns into a smirk.

She quickly grabs the nearby remote and presses play on the first track.

The Pussycat Dolls' 'Buttons' start blaring out from the speakers.

Not too loud that it would wake the neighbours, although they were probably off to celebrate elsewhere anyway, but not too soft that they can't hear the thumping beat of the song.

Hearts beating in anticipation.

"Why don't you get comfortable first?" She says and gently pushes him over to the pillows at the head board, and Darren loves this game already.

He's always been jealous of the dancers on tour, being able to get majorly up close and personal with the dancer.

But that was in front of thousands of people, a routine, properly coreographed and rehearsed a million times.

This, however, is all for him.

"Ready?" Heather asks and leans forward, breathing into Darren's ear, making his eyes flutter shut as he nods compliantly.

The fresh scent of the the blonde's body already drawing out a reaction from his own.

His hands automatically come up to grab Heather's hips, but with an amused grin and an arched eyebrow the dancer reminds him of the conditions he just agreed on.

"You're going to torture me." Darren says and watches, amused at first, then entranced as Heather takes a step back, peels the trench coat off her body, letting it slip unceremoniously onto the floor, eyes boring into his own.

His breath hitches as he takes in the sight of the blonde.

She's wearing one of his shirts, it barely goes past her thighs, with the top two buttons undone.

Under the collar is a lossely tied tie, which will no doubt be used for other purposes tonight.

Atleast he sure hopes so.

"And you came prepared." He says.

"That's ... one way to put it." She says and bends close, her lips settling softly against Darren's neck.

The black haired's eyes instinctively closes as the blonde's tongue licks at his skin in short, flickering strokes.

The light caresses is like a blaze of fire that have his body demanding more.

He always wants more of Heather.

"Do you know why I kept borrowing your shirts?" Heather asks whispering.

Darren can't help groaning at that, feeling his body racked with need as Heather's lips caresses his skin slowly.

She tastes his skin, strokes him carefully, her experienced touch driving Darren insane.

"Cause you were secretly in love with me?" He hears himself ask breathlessly as he feels the blonde's teeth against his skin.

Heather is trying to kill him.

Darren's never felt anything so hot as Heather lavishing his neck and jaw, her body literally an inch away, slowly destroying him.

He doesn't know how much more of this he can endure, it's been barely 10 seconds and already he feels his resolve weaken.

He doesn't know what he's breathing into his lungs anymore, because right now it feels like he needs Heather more than he needs air.

"Yeah, but also because they were yours. They had been next to your body, and they always smelled like you." She nips at Darren's ear as she whispers her secret.

Her words warm and sweet.

Darren is shuddering at this point, nails digging into the bed to keep him from moving.

He can feel his heart pounding in his chest, the blood rushing through his body and it amazes him.

He's never felt quite like this, a pleasure deeper, stronger than anything he's ever known and from something simple as Heather's lips on his neck.

He notices he's not the only one in this predicament, the blonde's chest is rising and falling with her own quickened breathing.

Darren wants to touch her so much, but he knows he won't, atleast not yet.

He's always been fiercly competitive and that's not gonna end now.

But _damn_, Heather.

"I loved it when you wore them, I love the one you're wearing now." Darren barely manages to breathe out.

"Why?" The blonde stops to question.

Darren pulls back a little, staring at the blonde, seeing her eyes go dark with arousal and consider her question.

He has a feeling his answer may be important.

"At first because you seemed to like it, so I liked it too." He says.

"And then?" Heather asks against the corner of his mouth.

Darren groans, his mind only just conscious enough to form a coherent sentence.

"Because I knew something of mine was touching you. Anything. _God_. Come **closer**." Darren says.

"No. Have you forgotten the rules already?" The blonde asks before nipping at his lower lip before retreating _again_.

Heather's fingers go to the buttons of her shirt, and Darren is certain it will be the death of him.

He will spontaneously combust right in his own bedroom and die.

_**C**__ause __**O**__f __**D**__eath: _Girlfriend Heather Morris.

Darren watches as the dancer's slender fingers loosens the buttons, then parts the edges with slow torturous movements.

He can't tear his eyes away.

He has to fight to drag air into his lungs, as the blonde's fingers release the button of her shirt, swiftly taking it off in one motion.

His mouth waters as Heather releases the clasp of her bra and gets rid of that as well.

His eyes are glued to the dancer's breasts, god they look good enough to eat.

His heart thunders, and he can't stand the naked and harsh need on Heather's flushed face any longer so he grabs the tie that's somehow still around the blonde's neck and forcefully yanks her head forward, fusing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Darren's heart kicks in his chest wildly.

The muscles of his stomach knotted almost painfully, and his hands curl themselves into fists as he struggles not to slam Heather against the wall.

The blonde's tongue reaches out, the lightest caress in the world sweeping over his and leaving him gasping like a horny teenager begging for more.

He wants a deeper kiss but Heather skillfully stops, with self-restrainst from god knows where, staring down at him, eyes now a stormy blue, full of mischief and want.

The black haired Warbler groans harsly, fighting the need to throw her onto the bed and fuck her til she can't stand up straight.

"It's killing you isn't it?" Heather asks, smiling devilishly as Darren attaches his lips to her neck, sucking feverishly at the soft skin.

_Yes_, he wants to say.

Was it killing him or was the need for more destroying him?

He doesn't know.

Doesn't care.

"Heather." He growls roughly against her throat.

"I swear to god..."

The blonde doesn't hear the words so much as she feels them on her skin.

Because as much as she'd like to keep up this facade of inhuman self control, she wants Darren.

Craves the taste of her new boyfriend, his scent, his body.

He can see the pleasure flare in the dancer's eyes now, deep and intense.

Her lips is on Darren's again, her questing tongue touching her black haired boyfriend's tongue as she tilts her head to deepen the kiss.

It's hot, greedy and hungry as her lips and tongue tear through any sort of resistance Darren thought he had.

He can fucking swear to god he will rip the sheets with the force of his fingers gripping at them.

He wants to throw her to the bed and ravish her.

But a part of him wants Heather writhing beneath him, his lips showing the blonde the torturous sensations he's getting.

He can feel the blood surging through his veins at the very though of it, his cock throbbing in demand.

The casual t-shirt he's wearing suddenly seems to heavy, to restricting.

But then he would have to break the kiss to take it off and that's not an option.

When Heather moans into his mouth, something inside Darren snaps like a twig.

A piercing sensation of unbearable need goes straight through him.

He reaches out and pulls Heather to him.

Enough of this fucking game.

He'll willingly surrender to her any day of the year.

His hands roam all over the blonde's body in an instant, the necktie carelessly thrown over her head and onto the floor.

Heather lets out a strangled gasp as her hips rise.

The kiss is broken but their foreheads are pressed against the other's.

Darren watches her with heated eyes and lust as his fingers slide between her thighs.

Heather's eyes widen as gentle fingers circle her swollen clit.

The touch sends her system into a riot of sensations as she fights to breathe through the pleasure exploding along her senses.

Her hand automatically clench on Darren's shoulders as he spreads her thighs further, moving lower along her body.

His mouth attaching to one tight peak and firmly draws on it.

The wet caress a shattering relief against Heather's tortured nipple.

Darren's tongue stroking over it, his teeth rasping it, his mouth sucking on her ravenously.

"Darren..." She says as her head rolls back as she's being guided down onto the bed, so turned on now she can barely breathe properly.

Upon hearing his name like _that,_ Darren can't stop himself.

He wants Heather's lips reddened with his passion, moving beneath his with hungry abandon.

Their kisses are hard, deep kisses that leave them dependant on each other alone for survival.

Darren's head tilts, lips slanting over Heather's as he growls into the kiss.

Hi_s _free hand take over, palming the blonde's breast, thumb heatedly rasping her nipples.

Heather's breathing escalates, her body suspended as she feels Darren caress her there.

Her breath strangled in her throat.

Her body's inflamed.

Darren's mouth works her into a later of lust as his cock drives the blonde crazy.

The slow, deep thrusts into her are building her into a boiling mass of desperation as she feels her orgasm winding through her body.

"Darren." She tears her lips away, her wail echoes around her as she feels it erupt, her release deep and gasping, flowing over her, around her until she's shuddering in her boyfriend's arms.

Darren withdraws his cock.

Her black haired boyfriend smirks, "Yeah?" he asks but Heather's answer is incoherent, because Darren is working her way down the blonde's still sensitive body, which is now covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

Licking and sucking, he purposely avoids Heather's nipples this time round, making her crazy with need.

She has a hard time being able to breathe, to concentrate, to control the building tension.

He wants to draw it out for as long as possible.

But then Darren's tongue delves inside her folds, licking upwards to flick over her clit, and ... her mind shuts down.

Her breath comes in short, soft pants as her black haired boyfriend plays her like an instrument.

His hands smooth up Heather's body and cups her breasts as he begins to kiss and lick in earnest.

Her heart hammers against her chest in rhythm with each stroke of her boyfriend's tongue, pushing her closer, forcing her upwards.

Like a man starving to death, Darren ravages her.

Gently he uses his teeth, alternately nibbling at the blonde's outer lips, her inner more sensitive flesh.

On instinct she spreads her legs wider, chancing a look down, watching her boyfriend devour her.

It's the hottest thing she's ever seen.

The sheer ecstasy of it would possibly kill her, but she couldn't care less.

Her heart is pounding so furiously against her ribs she thinks any minute now, it will explode.

When Darren's lips closes over her clit, sucking hard, drawing it in as his tongue rasped firmly over the swollen nub, her mind shatters, her body trembles, convulsing uncontrollably.

Her head falls back as a scream rips from her throat.

Unabashedly she swivels her hips against Darren's mouth.

For a split second she forgets how to breathe as the pleasure grips her, holds her, before shattering her into a million bright sensations.

As she shudders through her orgasm, Darren slinks up her body and nuzzles into her neck, planting soft, lingering kisses there.

Delirious in her need for more, Heather clutches at her black haired boyfriend, pulling at his shirt frustratedly.

When it's gone, she lets her hands roam to their heart's desire, all over her boyfriend's shoulders, his chest, his waist and impatiently pushes him on his back.

"Move in with me." she says as her lips feather down her boyfriend's neck.

"I would love to." he says, and kisses Heather before she moves her mouth and swipes her tongue over his hard nipple, he jerks at the touch, moaning as his hands grips the sheets.

Heather can't get enough, her tongue curls around the stiff peak as her mouth covers it, drawing on it firmly as her boyfriend squirms beneath her, struggling to catch a breath.

She can swear she hears the energy crackling, sizzling between them.

Urgently, Darren spears his fingers into Heather's hair, even the soft, smooth texture of her thick, blonde locks against her fingertips, his palm, intensified everything he's feeling by a thousand, spurring his desire.

Using her teeth and tongue alone, the blonde almost drives him to the edge.

Already his skin feels like it's on fire, blazing hot.

The slightest of touches would throw him into a climax and he's not ready for it to end.

Not yet.

"Heather." He moans breathlessly.

His thoughts are scrambled.

Nothing matters anymore except this woman.

Heather's hands skim down his body, over his hips, to his thighs.

Gripping them gently, his girlfriend kneads them, slowly urging them apart as her hot mouth makes it's way down his front.

Her thumbs making wide firm circles on his inner thighs, working upwards.

Warm breath fanns his hypersensitive skin as Heather takes her time, pausing at his navel to tease him with her tongue and teeth.

He screams out her name when Heather take his cock into her mouth.

She bobs her head up and down, her tongue flicking over his head with light, quick strokes that throws him instantaneously into orgasm.

And she doesn't stop, doesn't ease up.

Her tongue flicking on the head of his cock as she holds his hips arching up to her mouth.

He twists in the blonde's grip, lust ripping through him.

God, someone should really patent her fucking tongue.

He's flying so high, too high; he would undoubtedly shatter beneath his girlfriend mouth if she makes her -

His girlfriend's flicking tongue flings him into another pulsing dimension.

He can't even scream, his vision darkens as he fights to hold onto sanity, onto Heather.

Then he collapses.

He tries to get so much needed air into his lungs, they both do.

"You lost by the way." Heather giggles suddenly, and it's so fucking cute.

"So, for your punishment, you have to take me out on a date. You have to hold my hand, and you also have to kiss me afterwards." She says.

"I don't know. You see I have this new girlfriend since tonight and I'm not the cheating type of guy." Darren says teasingly, grinning.

Heather smiles.

"A new girlfriend huh? How does she look?" she asks.

Darren grins.

"Blonde hair, beautiful crystal blue eyes, beautiful mouth and smile and an amazing figure." Darren says to his girlfriend who is now straddling his legs, kissing his neck.

"Is she straddling your legs, kissing your neck?" Heather asks between kissing her boyfriend's neck.

"Uh huh." He moans out.

"Then you're not cheating baby." She says and pushes him onto his back and kisses him heatedly before she starts grinding, ready for round three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buttons In A New Relationship At New Year's Eve Chapter 2**

**The Date**

It was Friday.

~I'ts been two weeks since we got together.~ thought Darren making him smile at the thought.

He was on his way to Heather's trailer to suprise her. He knocked on the door.

"Coming." He heard his girlfriend yell and steps coming nearer. The door opened.

"Darren." Heather yelled before smiling and jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips. Darren laughed.

"Hey baby, missed me much?" He asked while carrying his girlfriend into the trailer and laid her on the couch. "You have no idea." Heather said while kissing her boyfriend's neck.

"I've missed you too baby, I hate being away from you so much when we're on set." Darren said before kissing his girlfriend.

_1 hour later_

Heather was lying on Darren's chest as they were kissing. Darren's Warbler suit and tie had come off and Heather's cheerio top had come off. It was just getting heated when it knocked on the door.

Heather was about going to open the door when Darren held her still by her hips.

"Don't go." He whispered.

"Baby it could be important." She said.

"Come on Heather, open up." Naya's voice could be heard outside.

Darren didn't move his hands.

"Baby plea-" Heather started before she was silenced by Darren's lips on her own and he started moving her hips on his hard cock, which made her start to moan.

Naya who stood outside with Mark heard this and they rushed in.

"Hemo what's wr- oh." Naya started shouting and then calmed herself and smirked while Mark yelled "Go for it bro.".

"What are you two doing in here?" Heather asked irritated.

"We heard moaning. Nice chest by the way Darren." said Naya winking.

"Naya, stop flirting with my man, you have your own beside you." Heather said.

"Whatever, we came here to tell you that the day is over and we've come to get you." Naya said.

"Yeah, since your both sharing the same apartment Naya will drive Heather to your place and help her, and me and Dare will go over to my place and fix him together, then he'll come pick you up, alright H?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." said Heather who now sat in Darren's lap, while her boyfriend gave her pecks on her shoulder.

"Good. We'll be outside. Don't take to long." Naya said warningly.

10 minutes later Darren and Heather came out of Heather's trailer in their costumes holding hands.

"Ready?" asked Mark.

"Yep." Darren said.

The two couples walked to the parking lot. When they came there Darren and Mark kissed their girlfriend's goodbye before driving to the two respective homes.

_2 hours later_

Darren walked up to his and Heather's apartmentdoor and knocked.

He was clad in a darkblue shirt, red tie and black jeans and held his girl's favorite flowers in his hands; red roses.

Naya opened the door.

"Why, hello there." she says smiling a gentle smile.

"Hello, is my girlfriend ready?" Darren asks.

"She is." came a voice from the staircase.

Darren looked up and everything he wanted to say went out of his head.

There stood Heather wearing a black dress that had a slit so it showed of her legs nicely, her blonde hair was curled, she had black mascara that made her crystal blue eyes shine brighter.

"Heather, you look, baby you look amazing." he said as she walked down the last steps of the staircase.

"Thank you handsome. You don't look to bad yourself." Heather said winking before giving him a deep kiss.

After they broke the kiss Darren noticed he still held his girl's flowers in his hands.

"These is for you." He said handing the flowers over to her.

"Thank you baby, these are my favorite." she said and kissed him again, before asking Naya to set them into a vase of water before she left.

"Shall we go honey?" Darren asked his girlfriend.

"Yes." Heather said.

_2 hours later_

Darren closed the door to their apartment and only seconds after he was pushed up to the door.

It had started when they were looking at deserts. Darren had asked Heather what she wanted for desert and told him that she wanted him for desert and how horny she was.

Heather kissed his neck after having taken off his tie and was now buttoning up his shirt.

Darren scooped her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist before he led them into the bedroom and laid her on the bed after he had taken off Heather's dress, bra and underwear.

She took off his shirt, jeans and boxers before he slid into her and started a slow rhythm.

Heather moaned.

"Faster, harder baby." she said.

Darren fastened his tempo and thrust harder into his girlfriend's wet core.

"Yes, fuck baby you fuck me _so_ good." Heather moaned.

She pushed him onto his back and rode him til they both came undone and fell asleep in eachother's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buttons In A New Relationship At New Year's Eve Chapter 3**

**5 years later**

Darren opened the door to his and Heather and their boys house.

"Honey I'm home." he yelled.

Immediately he heard running and yells of "Daddy."

He smiled as his boys, Shawn and Elijah came hugging his legs.

"Hi guys." He said as he picked them up.

Shawn was 4 years old and Elijah was 3 years old.

Shawn's godparent's were Dianna and Chris and Elijah's godparent's were Naya and Mark.

"Where's mommy?" Darren asked.

"In the kitchen cooking." said Shawn.

"Okay. Why don't you two play with Toby in the garden while I talk to mommy." Darren asked.

"Okay." said Elijah and took his big brother by the hand and ran out to the garden to play with the their Golden Retriever puppy Toby.

Darren chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and stood behind his wife, placed his hands on her hips as he nuzzled her throat and kissed her neck.

"Why, I recognize those kisses anywhere." Heather said before she turned around and kissed her husband on the lips.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." He said.

"I'm so happy." Darren said.

"For what baby?" Heather asked.

"For the fact that you broke up with Taylor. I mean look where it has taken us. We've been together for 5 years, been married for 4 years and we've also had our oldest son for 4 years and got our youngest son 3 years ago. I can only thank Glee for giving me my role." He says.

"I know and I'm happy too. And I love you and the boys so much." She says and kiss her husband.

The couple have just broken their kiss when they hear a sneeze and Toby bark.

"Shawn Christopher Criss and Elijah Mark Criss, where you spying on your parents?" Darren asks.

They nodded.

"What have we told you about spying boys?" Heather asks her boys.

"That it's inappropiate." They said with their heads down.

"That's right. Now, sit down at the table and dinner will be served, Honey can you give Toby new water and food?" She asks her husband.

"Of course baby." He said kissing his wife on the lips.

_2 hours later_

"The boys are out like lights with Toby sleeping beside them." Heather says as she comes into the bedroom.

"Good, come here baby, I want to make love to my wife." Darren says, holding open his arms.

Heather smiles before she lays across her husband chest on the bed and kisses his neck.

Darren rolls them over before taking off his wife's sleeping top and start to suck on her nipples.

"Mmm, baby, that feels so good." She says.

"Yeah? What about this baby?" He asks and takes off his boxers before pushing his hard cock into his wife's wet core and start pounding into her hard and fast.

"Darren! Fuck, baby, it feels so good, you fuck me so good." Heather moans.

"Your'e so wet, so thight. Fuck baby I -" Darren starts to pantingly say.

"Me to baby, just a little more." She moans.

Darren feels Heather clench around his cock which makes him go over the edge.

"Fuck ... Here it comes baby." he says as he fills his wife's pussy with his cum.

When they both come down from their orgasms and their breaths are normal again Darren lays himself on his back so that his wife can lay her head on his chest.

"I have a suprise for you." Heather says.

"Yeah?" Darren asks.

"Mmhm." She says and takes her husband's hand and lays it on her stomach before she looks up at him.

His eyes go wide.

"A baby?" He asks.

"Mmhm." Heather says again and smiles.

Darren smiles wide before he rolls on top of his wife and starts kissing her again.

Little did they know that in 9 months there would be a girl added to family and her name would be Naya Dianna Criss.


End file.
